Tissue embedding apparatuses of the kind recited above have been known from some time from the existing art. They are used for embedding tissue samples in an embedding medium such as, for example, paraffin or plastic. Reference is made, merely by way of example, to DE 102 23 304 A1, in which a tissue embedding apparatus is described. A tissue embedding apparatus of this kind is usually operated manually by a technician, for example an MTA (medical technical assistant). An embedding unit usually comprises a pouring station for melted embedding medium or paraffin. The purpose is to immobilize or embed one or more tissue samples in the embedding medium in such a way that the block containing the tissue sample can be clamped in a microtome, so that thin sections thereof can be produced for microscopic investigation. A disadvantage with a manually actuable tissue embedding apparatus is a possible risk of confusion of the tissue samples during the processing operation in the tissue embedding apparatus. In addition, the quality of the embedded tissue samples varies as the personnel changes.
Automated tissue embedding apparatuses are known from the existing art. Reference is made, merely by way of example, to WO 2004/029584 A1. Before the tissue samples are embedded using this tissue embedding apparatus, the tissue samples must be wrapped in a fine net. The tissue sample is automatically embedded in the embedding medium together with the net. This also means, however, that the net must be sectioned in the context of the sectioning operation with the microtome. This causes a greater degree of wear on the microtome blades, which results in increased consumption of microtome blades. In addition, it is necessary to use cassettes specially provided for the tissue embedding apparatus, which can be associated with additional cost.